What Would I Do Without You?
by enp1317
Summary: A deeper look in the relationship between Helga and Milo and Helga and Rourke. Oneshot? Please Read and Review!


Helga Sinclair stared out the window of the ship; it was fascinating down under the water. She folded her arms and began pacing. She needed to do something, she couldn't just stand and wait for something to happen or watch the sea. She noticed Milo Thatch reading the journal at a table about fifty feet away. She had gotten a thrill out of seducing him; she loved the reaction that she had gotten. A dropped jaw and wide eyes, the usual reaction. After she dropped her jacket, she swore that his jaw was going to fall off. It was that look that she craved; she wanted people to pay attention to her. She sat down at the table with Milo and tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Helga cleared her throat, trying to make her presence known. "So, have you figured the language out yet Mr. Thatch?" She asked in a sultry voice, hoping he'd give her his full attention.

Milo looked up from the journal to see Helga sitting across from him. Milo thought that there was something very interesting about Helga. She didn't look like a military girl; she was beautiful and had a nice body. She could be engaged or married to a successful business man with children or using her looks as a way to make a living, like as a stage actress. Well, perhaps she already was using her looks in her job. Her looks were what made him interested in listening to her about the proposition. Preston Whitmore had probably sent Helga because of her looks.

"Well, I'm getting closer to decoding the language as we speak. See, I think the Atlantean language is based on several other languages combined. It's the reading that is slightly confusing, because if you try reading it, the symbols are quite difficult." He explained, hoping that it made a bit of sense.

Helga nodded as he spoke; she knew exactly what he was talking about. "You spent your life studying dead languages though. I'm sure you'll crack it." She replied with a wink, hoping to get him on her side.

Milo smiled. "Well thanks Helga. It's nice to get a word of encouragement." He meant it too. He noticed that Helga could either be an ice queen or warm and sweet.

Helga released her hair from its braid and swept it over her shoulder. "You're welcome." She looked around to see if anyone like Rourke was there. "So Mr. Thatch, who have you gotten the pleasure of rooming with?" She asked curiously and examined her nails.

Milo tilted his head in confusion. Why was Helga asking him that? Was she just trying to make conversation? Was she asking to room with him? "I'm uh, rooming with Mole and Sweet." He said while rubbing his neck, it was his nervous habit.

Helga raised her eyebrow and smirked slightly. "What a shame. You need your rest if you're going to decode the language." She replied nonchalantly.

Milo shrugged. "Maybe, I guess. Well, Sweet seems nice but Mole, he's just different." He thought that Sweet seemed like a good guy but Mole, Mole kind of scared him. Mole was just so odd.

Helga nodded. "Yes, Mole is a bit off. He's always trying to grab at me or talk to me. To be honest, it kind of creeps me out." She leaned in, trying not to be too loud.

Milo set the journal on the table with the spine facing the ceiling so he could just pick it up when he wanted it. "Is he all there? Could he possibly have a mental issue?" He asked quietly but trying not to look into Helga's eyes.

Helga shrugged and brushed her bangs away from her face and crossed her legs. "I'm not sure, Mole has always been this way. But um, if you ever need a bed away from Mole, my bed is always open." She smirked and whispered seductively. She moved her face closer to his and gently kissed him. After about a minute, she pulled away and smiled.

Milo started sweating and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, gee, I, um, well…." He stuttered, he had never been flirted with this much and to be kissed by her! He looked around the room quickly and stood up, holding the journal in his hands. "I, um, well, have to go. Thanks for the offer." He said quickly and ran out of the room.

She watched Milo walk out and ran her fingers through her hair once he left. "Like shooting fish in a barrel. It's easy." She smirked and looked up at the lookout station to see Rourke nodding his head at her.

"You did well Lieutenant." He smirked. "Now give me some of that." He winked.

She stood up and walked up to the look-out station and stood next to Rourke. "I'd make a good actress, eh?" She smiled.

"That you would." He nodded and touched her cheek. "What would I do without you Lieutenant?" He glanced around the room to see that it was empty and kissed her tenderly.

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. After about two minutes, they pulled their lips apart and Helga bit her lower lip. "You'd die." She smiled and walked away.

…**..**

**SUCH A SHOCKER RIGHT! Do you think I should make this a oneshot or should I keep writing? Do you like it enough for me to keep writing it? Tell me… Reviews are love, spread the love. **


End file.
